Le pouvoir des mots
by Bunchi
Summary: One shot - Naruto est spectateur d'une scène banale que tout être vivant sur terre, peut retrouver dans sa ville. Notre blond favori, prends alors la décision de changer le regard de certaines personnes, sur cette scène banale et décide de leur prouver.. Que de simples mots sur un bout de carton, peuvent changer beaucoup de chose ! - Tranche de vie/O.S que j'ai du mal à classer


**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, il ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Le pouvoir des mots

Assis à la table d'un café, Naruto fixait un vieil homme assis par terre, de l'autre côté de la rue. Près de cet homme, était posée une pancarte où il y avait écrit : **« Je suis aveugle. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »**

Le blond trouvait la situation du vieil homme touchante, mais il se sentait aussi très mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise à la vue de ses passants qui ne font que lancer une pièce, comme si il lançait une pierre à un chien. Ses pièces tombaient à côté de la boîte de conserve et le vieil homme, les remerciait tout de même en tâtant le sol pour retrouver la pièce qui lui a été lancée. Ses doigts épuisés tâtaient avec prudence le sol gelé où il s'était assis. Il semblait avoir peur de se faire marcher dessus et de perdre ce qui lui permettrait de manger ce soir.

Le jeune homme, avait compté le nombre de pièce qui fut donnée à cet homme depuis son arrivée au café. En tout, il n'y en avait que cinq et cela le désola. Personne ne prenait la peine de lire avec attention le message inscrit sur la pancarte du vieil homme. Ils se contentaient de lui lancer un regard emplit de dégoût, de réprimer une grimace, d'avoir peur d'être « contaminer ».. Parfois des enfants passaient et lançaient de vrais pierres dans la boîte de conserve du sans abris. L'aveugle, plein de reconnaissance les remerciait tout de même sous les rires moqueurs de ses enfants, ne se doutant sûrement pas de la mauvaise plaisanterie qui lui a été faite.

**« - Merci les enfants. »**

Leur soufflait-il en passant une main bienveillante sur le bout de leurs chaussures. Dégoûtés, ils se reculaient et s'en allaient en prévoyant de s'acheter de nouvelles chaussures le lendemain. Naruto était mal à l'aise de faire partie de cette population.

Le blond se mit à soupirer, il lançait un coup d'œil à l'horloge du café puis il se levait de son siège. Il déposa quelques pièces sur la table afin de régler sa note et il se dirigea ensuite vers le vieil homme du trottoir d'en face.

Arrivé face à l'aveugle, le vieil homme se douta de la présence de Naruto près de lui, et tout aussi bienveillant qu'avec les enfants.. Il passa ses mains sur le bout des chaussures de l'adolescent.

Ce fut un geste qui marqua à jamais le coeur du blond. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et saisi la main de l'aveugle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fera rien de mal. Il saisit par la suite la pancarte du vieil homme puis il attrapa le marker de l'aveugle. Il se mit ensuite à écrire sur le dos de la pancarte.

**« - Que faites-vous ? »**

Souffla la voix fatiguée du vieil homme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se laissant bercer par l'incertitude et les agissements de Naruto.

**« - J'ai reformulé ce que vous avez écris avec des mots différents. Faites moi confiance. »**

Naruto reposa le marker où il l'avait trouvé puis il replaça la pancarte près du vieil homme. Mais cette fois-ci, il la tournait, de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse voir ce que Naruto avait écrit. Il tapota ensuite doucement l'épaule de l'aveugle, glissa une pièce dans la boîte de conserve et en retira les pierres pour les poser près de la pancarte.

Le vieil homme caressa à nouveau les chaussures de Naruto lorsque celui-ci se redressa.

**« - D'accord, je vous ferais confiance. »**

Lui répondit alors l'aveugle. Satisfait de cette réponse, Naruto s'en alla. Il ne laissa derrière lui que la trace de sa voix et le bout de ses chaussures dans l'esprit du vieil homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, au plus grand étonnement de l'aveugle, des pièces arrivaient par millier. Des vieilles femmes sortaient de leurs porte-monnaie des billets, de légères excuses se faisaient entendre aux oreilles du vieil homme. Il semblait reconnaître la voix des enfants de ce matin et puis il fut surpris d'entendre le bruit de quelques pièces se déposer dans sa conserve.

Les enfants s'étaient arrêter devant l'aveugle, surpris de voir que la pancarte avait changée. Ils avaient prit leurs temps pour lire ce qu'il était écrit et quelques instants après avoir saisis les mots inscrits sur la pancarte.. Ils semblaient honteux. Ils s'étaient échangés des regards douloureux et avaient fixés le vieil homme.

**« - Pardon monsieur.. Vous savez, il fait vraiment très beau aujourd'hui. »**

Murmura l'un d'eux en ramassant discrètement les pierres que Naruto avait posées en évidence devant la pancarte.

**« - On est désolés.. On ne recommencera plus. »**

S'excusait l'autre enfant en déposant des pièces dans la conserve et en s'en allant à toute vitesse avec son camarade.

**« - Mais on devait acheter des chaussures ! ****_Criait l'un._**  
- C'est plus la peine.. **_Répondait alors l'autre._** »

Le vieil homme était une fois de plus.. Très surpris. Qu'avait marqué Naruto sur sa pancarte ? Perturbé par la bonté qui s'était abattue sur lui sans prévenir, il arrêta la énième personne qui venait lui déposer des pièces.

Toujours avec la même douceur, l'aveugle posaient ses doigts sur les chaussures de la personne qui s'était arrêtée devant lui.

**« - Excusez-moi.. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il est écrit sur la pancarte ? »**

Son vis à vis semblait surpris, mais il s'exécuta.

**« - Il est écrit : C'est une belle journée et je ne peux pas le voir. »**

L'aveugle relâcha lentement la personne qui lui avait donnée réponse à sa question, puis il la remercia gentiment en lâchant une larme.

**« - Merci... »**

* * *

Voilà, premier O.S qui n'est malheureusement pas basé sur la romance. Mais tant pis ! J'ai décidée d'ouvrir le bal de mes "_Fanfictions_ " et " _One Shot_ " avec mon projet : « **Changer la vision du monde !** ». Vous aurez sans doute une impression de déjà vu, ce qui est tout à fait normal ! J'ai pris appui sur une vidéo youtube pour matérialiser le O.S ... C'est un peu **tricher **mais, je ne voulais pas débuter avec de la banalité. J'espère que vous serez compréhensif. Je m'excuse également pour les fautes d'orthographes et mon manque d'expérience. C'est mon tout premier écrit et je vous remercie une fois de plus d'avoir prit le temps de lire. ( La vidéo est : The power of words )


End file.
